coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6721 (31st December 2007)
Plot Deirdre announces that the wedding's off at a packed register office. Everyone starts to shuffle out shocked at the news. Steve arrives in a panic and quickly announces the wedding's back on. The bemused guests file back inside. Jason's pleased when Bill gives him his job back. Liz and Vernon arrive for their wedding battered and bruised. The guests are shocked at the state of Vernon and assume that was the cause of the hiccup. Darryl helps Lauren prepare the wedding reception at the Rovers. Liz and Vernon are married. Deirdre and Dev are witnesses. At the wedding reception Liz assures Deirdre and Steve she did the right thing - Jim's violence made her appreciate Vernon's gentle nature. Eileen forces Jason out for a New Year's Eve drink. Carla's back from Paris and shows off to Liam saying how Tony's taking her to the Maldives. Liam sees the New Year in outside home with Maria. He suggests taking Maria on a romantic break. Maria's touched. Fiz gets totally sloshed and ends up snogging Dev as the clock strikes twelve and Becky ignores Kirk's attempt to kiss her and plants a big smacker on Jason. Fireworks light up the skies over the Street. Cast Regular cast *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Register Office - Marriage room, foyer and exterior *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *The chauffeur who drives the wedding party to Weatherfield Register Office is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A bloodied Vernon hobbles down the aisle beside his dishevelled bride; and when the countdown to the New Year begins, Liam and Maria plan a romantic mini-break and Becky kisses Jason. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,900,000 viewers (9th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD